IMAGING STRUCTURE AND FUNCTION CORE SUMMARY Imaging technologies such as confocal microscopy, multiphoton microscopy and super- resolution imaging as well as optical coherence tomography have transformed the ability of scientists to observe structural and functional changes in the visual system, in vivo and ex vivo, in both health and disease. The overarching goal of the imaging core is to transform the ability of vision scientists to use these critical technologies by providing access to and training on the newest imaging modalities, and transferring novel approaches between groups to facilitate innovation in research and collaboration across vision research disciplines. This goal will be achieved through supporting (1) access to new confocal and OCT/in vivo fluorescence microscopes as well as custom adaptive optics imaging ophthalmoscopes that will be made available through the Ophthalmology Department, (2) access to advanced imaging modalities available through various Stanford Microscopy Facilities, and (3) application and dissemination of customized in vivo imaging approaches and systems developed by investigators in the vision research center.